Digital entertainment (e.g., online gaming, downloadable movies, music and TV programming) is driving the need for new, higher-performance PC input devices. Mouse navigation is of particular importance as PCs and laptops move into less-traditional environments, such as, for example, kitchens, bedrooms and the local coffee shop. Such locations often require mouse navigation on surfaces such as wood-grain or laminate that can cause today's optical mice to falter. In addition, applications such as high-speed online gaming require fast responsiveness and high position accuracy, regardless of location.
To address this growing demand, a patented LaserStream product line offered by the assignee of the present invention includes three versions of laser navigation sensors and mouse bundles.
First, an ADNS-6000 laser navigation sensor/ADNB-600X bundle for high-end corded mice features 800 CPI resolution, 20 inches per second (“IPS”) maximum velocity and 6,400 frames per second (“FPS”) frame rate.
Second, an ADNS-6030 laser navigation sensor/ADNB-603X bundle for high-end cordless mice features up to 800 CPI resolution, 20 IPS maximum velocity, and enhanced self-adjusting frame rate, along with low power consumption for battery life of up to six months.
Finally, anADNS-6010 laser navigation sensor/ADNB-601X bundle optimized for the gaming environment and other specialized high-performance applications features 2,000 CPI resolution, 45 IPS maximum velocity and 7,080 FPS frame rate.
The CPI resolution for all three of the aforementioned laser navigation sensors and mouse bundles are fixed and are therefore more suitable for applications that are compatible with the fixed CPI resolution and less suitable for applications that are incompatible with the fixed CPI resolution. Thus, there is a need to have a dynamic switching CPI resolution responsive to the needs of various applications.